


no time for vacation

by Sumi



Series: Rin Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: While on shore leave, Shepard and her crew must try to clean up of the mess caused by her clone.





	no time for vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> I used my custom Shepard named Rin Shepard. When I played her, I did so as a pararenegade. Like you mention in your letter, she is similar to your custom Shepard. Fiercely loyal to her crew members, and an asshole to everyone else.

With her clone dispatched, Rin figured she and her crew would have the rest of their shore leave to relax before going back out to continue the fight the Reapers. However, she forgot to consider all the damage and chaos caused in her name.

She reluctantly met with Joker and EDI one early morning in Anderson's apartment. It was the last thing Rin wanted to do but she needed to handle this. The longer she let it go, the worse it would get.

Rin sighed. “Lay it on me, EDI.”

“Your clone caused a massive amount of damage, Shepard; not all monetary.”

“What exactly are you trying to tell me?”

The AI scrolled through the data pad sitting in front of her until suddenly stopping. “According to the records I acquired your clone is accused of obscene graffiti and making questionable recordings at the stores you endorsed.”

Joker cleared his throat. “You forgot to mention the clone TP-ing and egging the council’s vehicles. She went old-school on their asses.”

“Thank you, Jeff. I was unable to find out a way to proceed with the unknown terms without a pause to enable an extranet search,” EDI said matter-of-factly.

EDI was overly direct, as usual, and while Rin appreciated her getting straight to the point, it didn’t soften the blow for learning exactly what mischief the clone had gotten herself into. “This is not how I wanted us to spend our shore leave.”

“Wait, our shore leave, Commander?”

Rin lifted a brow. “You do remember what the clone did to the Normandy, don't you? I know it was traumatic, but you can't ignore the facts Joker.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Commander. No offence,” Joker muttered with a visible wince. Poor Joker. He still looked shaken over what happened to the Normandy. It was amazing the ship wasn't in worse shape.

“None taken. You, EDI, and Traynor have a lot of work ahead of you.” Rin thought about the work ahead for her and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I have a day full of ass kissing and damage control to look forward too.”

The reaction from Joker was a laugh he attempted to muffle with the back of his hand. “Uh again no offence Shepard, but your diplomatic skills could use some work.”

Rin would have argued if she hadn’t told the council to go fuck itself several times; among other less than colorful phrases. “Thanks for the reminder, Joker.”

“Would you like me to forward you all information pertaining to the damage caused by the clone?”

“Yes, EDI. Also forward anything new you receive. I want to keep on top of this. Best not to give the Council and Udina any more ammo to use against me.”

EDI promptly nodded. “Understood, Commander.”

She sighed and gathered her things before heading straight to the door. Rin knew this was going to badly. When the council and C-SEC were involved, nothing went smoothly. Upon entering the Citadel, Rin was greeted by a pleasant sound speaking unpleasant words. Her clone took it upon herself to record over the pre-accorded statements Rin made all those months ago.

“I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite brothel on the Citadel.”

This was the first statement Rin discovered her clone left. She thought it was pretty bad, but stopping at the second shop proved it to be worse.

“I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite red sand den in the Citadel!”

Rin groaned, trying to ignore the looks everyone was giving her. She approached the shopkeeper, wishing to be back on the Normandy, far away from Citadel space. “There was an incident yesterday involving someone impersonating me. Would you like it if I record a new message for you?”

“No… that's all right, Commander,” the shop stuttered out. “Thank you for the offer.”

Yet another reason existed for Rin to hate Cerberus. They ruined everything they touched.

At the third shop, Rin came across what had to be the wasn't the worst recorded message so far, but could do significant damage to the business itself.

“I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite Omega supplied store on the Citadel!

Rin offered to record over the message. The shopkeeper refused and seemed more interested in getting her out of the vicinity of the shop. She held no ill will towards the man. Most of the anger was directed at her own clone whose remains were splattered across the Citadel.

She started searching and soon found a bench located in a quiet spot near some flowers. The spot was an excellent choice because no one else would be privy to her conversation. Rin looked around and quickly brought up her omnitool to contact EDI. The AI answered after it pinged for less than a second.

“EDI, I need you to hack into the systems and overwrite the recordings left by my-- the clone,” Rin muttered, feeling a headache coming on. “I’ll send you a list of the stores involved.”

“Understood, Shepard. Would you like me to check for other stores that may have been victims of this audible vandalism?”

Another sigh escaped Rin. “... yes, EDI.”

“I will get right on that, Commander.” EDI responded just before the omnitool beeped to signal the communication was dropped.

Apparently, her clone’s cruelty knew no bounds. She left various other messages across the entire Citadel, trying her best to drag Shepard’s name through the mud. The joke was on her. Rin couldn’t give less than a damn what the majority of the Milky Way thought of her. However, with a war with the Reapers on the horizon, they needed what little encouragement they could get.

“Excuse me, Commander Shepard?”

Rin looked up to see a Turian C-SEC officer standing just a foot away from her. She wasn’t an expert on Turian facial expressions, but vocalizations are a different story. The officer sounded a mixture of annoyed and angry. “It depends on who's asking.”

He sighed. “A krogan calling himself Grunt insisted we contact you.”

“... I know, Grunt. What did he do?”

“Just come with me, Commander. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

Rin had a feeling she’d never get to enjoy this shore leave.


End file.
